The technical field to which this device pertains would fall within the definition of metal sawing devices.
This specification describes a metal cutting device, more commonly referred to as a hack-saw, designed to be hand held and compact in size for portable use. The only known device in use at present time which would come close in description would be the portable band saw. This device, however, is bulkier in size, and consequently, in weight, and implements a a different method for cutting, i.e. a metal band attached to two common axes. While this device may be practical for cutting through larger sheets of metal, due to its size and weight, and hence cost, it is not practical for smaller operations such as cutting through metal pipe or rebar or for cutting bolts or screws. The device described herein is a lighter, more compact, and more economical approach with the same basic purpose in mind.